Hakka Sasakura
Description Hakka Sasakura is a 14-year-old girl who is in 8th grade. Her Kigurumi's name is Ginger, whose animal form seems to be a large fluffy cow. She is very outgoing and open to people, especially her acquaintances. Sasakura is shown to be embarrassed by reparting, saying it shouldn't be such a casual thing. Her first repart was when she was knocked unconscious by the "Ecchi Lady", with Ginger commenting on how pure her heart must be to be able to repart while unconscious. That was also her first kiss. Sasakura is also extremely protective of her friends and those she admires, often acting on impulse, for example running headfirst at the "Ecchi Lady" when the latter threatened the President and when Satsuki and the idol Raman were being held captive. This always leads to Ginger reprimanding her, flicking her on the forehead and hitting her on her head. She is also quite determined to train to defeat Lavender and Co, and "trains" by throwing surprise attacks at Ginger who thinks there is no point to this exercise, but goes with it anyway. Appearance Hakka is a petite girl that has blonde hair with pink tints on the ends, she always wears a read headband. Her irises are pink and her complexion is quite pale. She stands at a height of 150cm and weighs 42kg. She's normally seen wearing her school uniform, but dresses casually when she goes out. Relationships Ginger Ginger is her Kigurumi that takes the form of a large fluffy cow. His human form is a 24 year old man that stands at a height of 176, with dark hair. Before she knew what his human form looked like (or existed for that matter), she confessed to him while they were taking a shower that she thought the man with dark hair was really handsome. When she does find out, she is understandably flustered because she indirectly told him he was good looking, moreover they showered together. Ginger is Hakka's first kiss, as seen in the first chapter of the manga, he was able to repart even when she was unconscious. Although they were off to a rocky start, Hakka being embarrassed to repart in front of anyone and refusing to do it, causing them to run into a few problems with their first encounter with Lavender, their relationship begins to grow in the chapters, as her reluctancy to repart slowly begins to fade. Ginger is shown to be protective of her, often fidgeting a lot in his kigurumi form when guys get too close to her or glaring at guys who compliment her. He also says that he'll kill anyone that puts her in harms way. In chapter 5, he reassures her that she has a strong and beautiful heart, which gives her the confidence to return the heart that was stolen (The memory of this embarrasses her the next time they repart.) She kisses him on the cheek after they manage to save Yagi. In chapter 8, they go out on a "date" to convince Hakka's brother that they are dating after they were caught kissing on the couch in an attempt to repart Ginger to his human form, and that Ginger wasn't just playing with her feelings. On the date, she asks him if he has a girlfriend, and he responds that he has none, Hakka has a pleased expression due to the response and it immediately lifts the spirits of the "date." At the end of the day, he kisses the bruise on her forehead from her encounter with Harissa before engaging in a fuller kiss than normal and transforming back into his Kigurumi form. When Hakka sees him for the first time in regular clothing, she blushes and walks away after the club president asked how he looked.